


A tale of nightmares and naps

by BearBear8



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (#giveromanthelovehedeserves2k19), Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Roman has glasses in this one, Roman needs a hug, and freckles bcuz I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBear8/pseuds/BearBear8
Summary: Roman has a nightmare, a bad one, will his family be able to help him?(Aka I’m putting off inktober by writing this)





	A tale of nightmares and naps

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyo! 
> 
> Sooo yeah, this fic popped into my mind one day, and I just had to write it! 
> 
> *dumps angst on y'all* angst anyone? Did anyone say angst? No? Just me? Oh whale 🐳🐳🐳 have some anyway! 
> 
> Triggers for this would be some violence (nothing too graphic I don’t think) mentions of negative thoughts I guess? But ye! If that’s not y’alls cup ‘o tea then maybe ya might wanna skip this fic! 
> 
> Without further ado, on with Lè fic!

Exhaustingly, Roman trudged his sore body through the door that would lead to his bedroom.

He had just gotten done with a quest that had taken more out of him than he had expected.

His whole body hurt as he slowly limped into his room. When he arrived, he slowly began undressing himself, throwing his clothes, boots, and sword on the floor. Not caring where they ended up at the moment. He was too tired to care, the quest he went on wore him down to the bone, and he was now ready to sleep for at least twelve hours, if not more. Not even caring that it was currently around noon.

Collapsing into the bed, Roman let out a groan. Because _holy shit,_ everything hurt. He had scrapes and bruises littering his whole body, and a large gash running across his cheek. It had slowed down in its bleeding, but was still steadily trickling blood down his face and chin, soaking into his pillow now.

But currently? Roman couldn’t care less. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~

  
When Roman awoke, he groggily rubbed at his eyes, his body still stiff from earliers quest.

  
Slowly getting dressed, he limped out to the common room, finding the three loves of his life sitting there, along with his brother and Deceit.

Walking over, he paled when he noticed the expressions on everyone’s faces. He gulped, trying to relax.

“Uh, hello my loves. How are you, this wonderful evening?”

All he got in response was a scoff from Virgil, an eye roll from Logan, and no one else even acknowledged his presence. It was certainly....strange to say the least. Trying to put it out of his mind, he slowly walked towards the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat.

  
Before he could make it there, though. He was interrupted when he heard Patton speak up. “Roman, come sit down. Now.”

Roman swallowed thickly, never before hearing Patton use such a tone of voice.

Usually, his voice was bubbly, and full of cheer. But now? It just sounded cold and icy.

  
He just nodded his head, moving to sit down between Virgil and Logan, before Patton interrupted him once more. “No, you sit over there. Go.” As he pointed to the arm chair, which was seated across the room.

Roman was hurt, to say the least. But he did as he was told, not wanting to cause any trouble. “Oh uh, okay...”

Logan then put his book away, Virgil stopped scrolling on his phone, and Deceit and Remus stopped watching the tv, turning it off with a loud click.

Everyone’s attention was now on Roman, which normally he wouldn’t mind. But now it just felt wrong, like they were silently judging him.

  
_They probably are._ His mind supplied helpfully.

“So u-uh, what’s going on?”

Patton just sighed, rolling his eyes at him. “Look, Creativity, I’m just gonna cut to the chase, okay?”

Roman was shocked, no one had called him that in years.

“We don’t need you anymore. Honestly? We never did. This whole relationship thing? It was all done out of pity. With you out of the picture, we’ll all be free to all be together. Without you,” Roman felt his heart break in a million pieces at Patton’s words, but he sat there silently, too shocked to do anything. “Sorry, kiddo, well okay, I’m not really sorry, but you know. Anyway, we all feel it would be best if you just left.”

  
Roman felt tears start to roll down his cheeks, stunned into silence. He heard someone sigh, before the began speaking to him. “Well? What are you waiting for? Go!”

Logan, that was Logan. He’d recognize that voice anywhere.

He felt a sob bubble up in his chest, not able to stop it. He just sat there, before stuttering out an answer. “W-w-wha? Wha-what d-do y-you guys m-mean?”

  
He heard Virgil get up from his seat, before he felt a rough slap hit his already sore cheek. Raising a hand to his throbbing face, he just sat there in shock. Until Virgil began to speak.

“You heard us! GO! We NEVER wanted you, Creativity. You’re horrible! Useless! Just a spare! Go before we make you! We don’t need you, and we never did!”

He heard the other sides get up, all of them surrounding him now. Each of them uttering various hurtful words.

He looked towards his brother, the one who had his back from the beginning. Sure, their relationship was strained, but he knew that if anything happened, Remus would have his back. And vice versa.

“R-Ree, w-why are you d-doing this!?”

He felt Remus roughly grab his face, pulling him out of his chair as he did so. Before he heard him laugh maniacally in his face.

“Why? Well, that’s quite simple, my dearest brother! It’s because we simply hate you! Honestly? I never did like you, not even as kids!” He paused for a minute, debating his next words. “Honestly? You should be grateful! I wanted to cut you up into little pieces, and feed you to the dragon witch! But the others wouldn’t let me!”

The others nodded in agreement, Deceit speaking up. “Yes, you should feel grateful. I wanted to sew your mouth shut, so you couldn’t annoy us anymore with your stupid voice. But apparently that’s ‘unethical’. Patton’s words, not mine. No matter, this works just as well.”

What happened next was quite a blur, all he remembers was seeing Deceit smirk evilly, before he felt Remus knee him in his stomach, letting him fall roughly to the floor.

He felt the rest of the sides join in, each of them roughly kicking him and spitting on him. Even Patton.

Eventually, they got tired of messing with him, and they all sank out together, leaving him bleeding and bruised on the floor. A crying bloody mess.

Their words rang through his head cruelly, hurting him perhaps more than the physical injuries.

  
He’s not sure how long he laid there, before he heard someone sink back in. He had a small piece of hope that it was his family coming back to tell him it was all a cruel joke, that they actually did love him.

But no, it was just his brother Remus. Roman foolishly reached out a hand to him, but Remus just stomped on it, causing Roman to let out a raspy scream of pain.

Roman’s vision was dimming, going in and out of focus, the last thing he noticed was his brother raising his morning star, quickly bringing it down towards his head-

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the real world, Roman shot up in his bed, choking on a scream, immediately shocked awake. His chest heaving in uneven breaths, tears quickly falling down his shocked face.

He quickly fumbled for his glasses, which were kept on his nightstand. Shoving them on his face, he tried to calm himself down.

It was a nightmare, a bad one, he knew that. He knew. But it felt so real. He could still feel the pure unbridled terror lapping at his conscience, threatening to pull him back under with every jab and harsh word he remembered.

He never told anyone, not even his boyfriends, but he was extremely insecure and sensitive. The brave and strong prince act he put on, was just that. An act, and a good one at that. No one ever suspected that he was just as anxious as Virgil could be, if not more.

Which is why his nightmare shook him up so much. Deep down, he was always afraid- no, terrified, that his relationship with Virgil, Patton, and Logan was all just out of pity. A charade put on just for them to one day pull the rug out from under his feet, and laugh at him.

He was afraid everyone hated him, that one day they’d discard him to the side, like a forgotten and broken toy. That even his brother wouldn’t want to be around him, nor Deceit.

  
And that nightmare? Brought all those fears to life. He was still caught up on how absolutely real it all felt.

Squinting in the dim light, he fumbled for his phone to check the time, seeing it was only 1pm. Which would mean Patton should just be making lunch!

His loves would comfort him, surely they would! Right? That was just a dream....right?

Roman’s mind started racing once more, because what if it wasn’t a dream? What if it was real. What if...what if his brother truly did try to end his existence?!

Roman had to.. he had to go check, to know for certain.

  
Stumbling out of his sweat drenched covers, he stood on his shaky legs, practically jumping out of his bed, limping and stumbling his way to the common room.

Arriving there, he was panicked and concerned when he saw that no one was there.

He quickly ran and checked everyone else’s rooms, disregarding his injuries from his quest. He even checked Deceit and Remus’ rooms. But it was to no avail, they just weren’t there!

_Nononon! This can’t be happening! Not again, he couldn’t do this again!_

  
He eventually stumbled his way back to the common room. Collapsing to the floor in a heap of sniffles and tears when he got there. Curling into as small of a ball as possible.

He couldn’t believe it, he didn’t want to, they left him.

_They left him!_

  
Roman isn’t sure how long he laid there, crying to himself. When he heard the unmistakable sound of someone sinking in.

Roman’s mind blanked, chest heaving in painful uneven breaths. He wanted to run, he wanted to leave forever like they’d probably want him to. But he couldn’t, he was glued to the floor, vision going black around the edges from his lack of oxygen.

Soon enough, he heard multiple gasps, before there were hands touching his face. Roman jolted back, expecting the contact to be painful, but when it wasn’t, he chanced opening his eyes.

  
Needless to say, he was shocked when he saw the concerned faces of his boyfriends staring back at him. If he focused even more, he could also see his brother and Deceit, standing off to the side, also looking concerned.

  
Focusing back to the side in front of him, he noticed it was Logan’s hands on his face.

Roman was so, so confused, because didn’t they hate him? That’s what happened, right? Or was that really just a nightmare? Maybe it was? But how could he be certain when it had felt so real?

  
He snapped out of his mind when he felt a sturdy pair of arms hoist him up onto the couch, his vision blanking momentarily from the sudden movement. He then felt the couch dip, when one of his boyfriends sat down next to him, cradling him close to their chest.

  
“Ro, oh Ro,” Patton, that was Patton. “Shh baby, hey, what’s wrong sunshine?” Hearing the calm and soft voice Patton was using just made Roman cry more, a choked off sob bubbling up in his chest.

He couldn’t see much, his glasses being clouded by his tears, but he did notice the couch dip again, and Virgil sit next to him on the side that Patton wasn’t currently occupying. He then felt Virgil rub soothing circles on his back, gently cooing at him. “Hey shhh, what’s wrong Ro?”

Roman just hiccuped in response, since he was crying too hard to reply. He felt Logan gently cup his face, carefully taking off his glasses that were stained with tears.

  
“Roman, you need to breathe, my love. In and out.” Logan stated, wiping the tears off his face as they fell.

Roman didn’t understand. Didn’t they all hate him? Didn’t they say he was worthless? Unneeded? But now they were consoling him and comforting him? It didn’t make any sense!

  
“W-wha-what? B-but, I-I I th-thought y-you g-guys h-hated me. I d-don’t und-unders-stand.”

The other sides all shared a look, concerned at where this was coming from.

“Dearheart, what do you mean? Why would you think we hate you?” Logan asked, reaching out to grab one of Roman’s shaking hands in his steady ones.

  
Roman just shook his head, choking on his sobs, curling further into himself.

Remus couldn’t stand watching his brother suffer anymore, stepping forward, he went to place a soothing hand on his brothers arm, but when Roman’s eyes focused on who was about to touch him, he let out a screech of terror, quickly bringing up his arms to protect his face, backing into the couch as much as he possibly could.

  
“Whoa! Ro, Buddy, calm down! It’s just me! It’s just Ree, your brother!” Remus tried to soothe, but Roman wasn’t having it, squeezing his eyes together as tight as they could go. “N-no! G-go- g-goo a-away! D-do-dont h-hurt m-me!”

Remus flinched back, slightly hurt, but mostly confused on why his brother, his baby brother, would think he’d ever hurt him!

Sure, he wasn’t the best person, and he spluttered out his intrusive thoughts pretty much 24/7. And okay, most of those thoughts _did_ include injuries of some sort, but he would _**never**_ lay a hand on any of the other sides. Let alone his brother!

“Ro, what? I’d never hurt you bud!” Remus tried to placate him, but Roman just shook his head, gasping in uneven breaths, before stuttering out a response. “B-but y-you _di-d!_” hearing the absolute terror in his Roman’s voice sent a pang of sadness to everyone in the room. Even Deceit.

Virgil rubbed soothing circles on Roman’s back, trying to understand what he meant. “Ro, baby, when did Ree hurt you? You know he wouldn’t hurt you on purpose.” Roman choked on a sob, covering his face with his hands. “B-bu-But he did!! Y-you a-all d-did! A-and- a-n-nd Re-Remus t-tried to-to k-kill m-me!”

  
Realization dawned on everyone’s faces, but it was Logan who stepped forward, once again kneeling in his spot in front of Roman. “Dear, I think I understand now,” he reached out, taking Roman’s shaky hands away from his face. “You just had what seems to be a nasty night terror. We would _never_ hurt you, my love. Not in a million billion years.” Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

  
Roman looked around the room, confusion clear on his face. Choking on a sob. “B-but, it f-felt so _real._ A-and t-then y-you we-weren’t h-here w-when I l-loo-ked f-for you.”

Patton cooed at him, wiping the tears off his face. “Baby, oh baby, we’re so sorry! Thomas needed us, and we knew you were napping. And we didn’t wanna wake you!”

“O-oh.” Roman felt stupid, because of course! What was he thinking? Of course that was just a dream. A stupid stupid dream.

“Yeah ‘oh’. We left you a note, babe, didn’t you see it?” Virgil muttered, running his hands through Roman’s sweat soaked hair. “It was right here on the coffee table.”

Roman, embarrassed, just shook his head. “N-no, I w-was too p-panicked t-to find I-it.”

  
Virgil nodded his head sympathetically, continuing his soothing motions. “I know, baby, I know. It’s okay now though, we’re all here for you.”

  
Roman sniffled, embarrassed that he made such a big deal over nothing.

“I’m r-really s-sorry guys. I d-didn’t mean t-to freak out.” He looked down at his lap, ashamed of himself.

Deceit just tutted at him, stepping to where Roman could actually see him. “Nonsense, Roman. It’s quite alright. We should have checked up on you sooner.”

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. “Yeah, bro bro! And I’m really really sorry you had such a bad nightmare. Why don’t we have a movie night?” Remus suggested. “Or well, movie afternoon I guess! But still. Only if you’re up to it, though! If you wanna just go cuddle with your boyfriends, and relax, that’s cools too!”

  
Roman sighed, finally starting to calm down now that his loves were here. And his brother and Deceit. “Y-Yeah that w-would be nice.” He relaxed further into Patton’s chest, exhaustion catching up with him now that most of the panic had worn off. “Oh sunshine,” Patton cooed at him, bringing him further into his arms. “It’s okay now, we’re here for you, we’re not going anywhere baby.”

Patton then placed a gentle kiss to his sweaty forehead, carful to avoid the scratches there. “We love you, Roman. So so much!” The rest of the sides hummed in agreement. “Yes, my love for you is as infinite as the stars in the sky, my love.”

Virgil rolled his eyes fondly at how cheesy Logan was being, before replying. “Yea, what specs said. I love you, Roman.”

  
Remus, practically jumping on the balls of his feet excitedly replied, “I love you SO much bro bro!! So much!!” Before gently elbowing Deceit. “I suppose if everyone else said it, I should too. While we may not always see eye to eye, or get along, I love you as well, Roman.”

Roman sniffled, before replying in a slightly raspy voice. “I-I, I love y-you guys too. S-so much.”

Patton wrapped his arms around Roman in a comforting hug, Logan and Virgil joining him. Virgil gestured for Remus and Deceit to join in as well, both coming together to hug their friend, and in Remus’ case, brother.

  
The hug lasted a few minutes, everyone pulling away only when Logan announced that Roman’s wounds needed to be tended to.

Deceit snapped his fingers, summoning a first aid kit, before handing it to Logan.

  
“Mhm thank you, Deceit. Much appreciated.” He spoke, before turning back towards Roman. “Alright, love, are there any other serious injuries besides the one on your cheek?”

Roman thought about it for a moment, before replying in a quiet voice. “Y-Yeah. My side k-kinda hurts. And I t-think I may have s-sprained m-my ankle.”

Logan nodded his head, locating what he would need from the first aid kit. “Yes well, your shirt needs to come off then, and I recommend taking your pants off, too.”

  
Virgil snapped his fingers, and suddenly Roman was just in his Disney themed boxers. Roman blushed, while this wasn’t the first time he was half naked in front of his boyfriends, he was still as self conscious as ever.

Especially since his brother and Deceit were here too. Although, they had the decency to turn around, at least. Well, Deceit did, Remus didn’t seem to care much. Until Deceit lightly elbowed him, making Remus take the hint.

Focusing back on Logan, he heard one of his boyfriends mutter what sounded like ‘so handsome’, under their breath, the compliment just made him blush more. He hoped no one noticed, and if they did, that they just chalked it up to his face being red from crying so hard.

Humming, Logan went to work, tending to Roman’s various injuries. By the end of it, Roman’s ankle had been put in a brace, his chest had been wrapped due to light bruising of his ribs, and he had an array of butterfly bandages covering the gash on his cheek. Just out of precaution. Not to mention the numerous bandaids that littered his body, covering the not so serious scrapes and bruises.

“Thanks, Lo.” Roman mumbled, silencing a yawn. “It was no trouble at all, my dear. Though I do wish you weren’t hurt, my dearheart.”

Roman shrugged, and then winced when he disturbed his injuries, Virgil fussing over him, telling him to ‘be more carful!’ “Eh, it is what it is, could be worse.”

  
Virgil rolled his eyes, “oh my god, you’re worse then I am at taking help!” Roman blushed, and ducked his head. “Errr s-sorry, love.” Virgil made a so-so motion with his hand, shrugging it of. “It’s okay, babe. Just something we can work on together.”

Roman nodded, before he heard Deceit clear his throat. “Yes well, if you’re done with your love fest, I believe a movie and snuggle session is required?” He then snapped his fingers, changing everyone into their assigned onesies.

Patton squealed, admiring how cute his boyfriends were. “Oh thank you Dee! Thank you so much!” Everyone else muttering some form of a thank you.

Deceit just shrugged, before replying. “It was no problem.”

  
He snapped his fingers again, turning the living room into one big pillow fort, with mattress on the floor, so if they fell asleep, they wouldn’t have sore backs in the morning. He then put lilo and stitch in the DVD player, setting it to play. (It was Roman’s favorite, he was sure he’d choose that one.)

Roman let out a gasp of excitement, touched at how much effort his family would go through just to comfort him.

Soon enough, they all settled down. Roman was in the middle, with Patton on his left, and Logan on his right, Virgil was laying down on the couch, hands still playing with Roman’s hair.

Even Remus and Deceit had contact with him, their legs on top of his, both of them leaning on the loveseat, and cuddling with each other. 

  
And Roman? Well, he was extremely content, the last fragments of panic fading away as the Disney intro played.

Sure, things may not have been completely fixed, he still had a lot to work through, but that could wait till later.

For now though, he was content to rest in his love’s arms, as he knew they’d keep him safe, that they would protect him. Even his brother and Deceit would, he knew.

  
Letting his eyes slip close, he fell asleep to Virgil petting his hair, Logan humming a soothing lullaby, and Patton rubbing gentle circles on his back. His brother and Deceit a comforting weight at his feet.

  
He knew it wasn’t completely fixed, he wasn’t fully better, but he did know one thing.

_Roman knew he was loved._

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo boi! I hope that was okay! 
> 
> Meh? Good? Bad? I dunno, you tell me! XD 
> 
> Don’t mind me just posting Roman angst again, whoopsies. I guess I should work on inktober butttttt I’m lazy so have some more! 
> 
> Bye guys! Take care of y’all selves! Have a cookie 🍪
> 
> (Also,,,side note,,,Roman is the bby twin, and he has freckles and glasses. Don’t @ me. You’ll have to pry the headcannon from my cold, dead hands before I stop writing him that way,,,) (And And, his and Remus favorite movie would totally be lilo and stitch, and they totally didn’t both have plushies of their fav characters,,,) (Ro had a stitch one, and Ree had leyroy,,,)


End file.
